


gold and made of flowers dangling

by chloeee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Smut, Tattoos, fucking but like sad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeee/pseuds/chloeee
Summary: Naruto smells like the countries Sasuke will burn in his name.orIn the name of higher consciousness he let the best man he knew go.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	gold and made of flowers dangling

Naruto is a mystery Sasuke cannot solve. He doesn’t understand the way sunlight catches his hair, how the messy bangs sweep across his forehead, the way they cling to his face so sweetly when he works up a sweat. He cannot determine the precise angle of the moon, and how its reflection glows in those blue eyes. He can never quantify the flush of his cheeks, nor the way his own chest blooms when Naruto’s anger wipes out all his precise calculations.

The frustration eats him raw. It makes him want to scream at the top of his lungs and curse at the gods. How they taunt him with this man, this problem he cannot solve.

Sasuke has scoured the lands searching for his answers. Seen the peaks of the Kumo mountains, smelt the salt of the Uzushio oceans. He has marched miles of icy plains and collapsed with his face buried in melting snow and thought, _perhaps, this is deliverance._

Yet, when he lays his eyes on Naruto, still he thinks _how is this man possible._

But Uchiha Sasuke has never been anything if not foolish. What does he know of peace, when he hates with all his being. What does a man know of tranquility, when all he knows is war?

He remembers the gods his family used to pray to every summer at the Naka shrine, the way his mother would smile with a finger pressed against her lips, telling Sasuke’s childish impatience to be quiet, and listen. Listen to the clan priest as he preached about honour and glory. Honour to one’s family, glory to one’s clan, and how the gods have always blessed their clan. Each generation more infamous than the last.

He remembers his father sitting him down, and how proud Sasuke felt, when finally, he was beckoned to kneel next to his brother and listen to their secrets. In these moments, his father would always start each and every lecture with a lesson on obedience and the importance of respect. Respect your betters, he would say, because they know best, and respect your lessers, because you know better.

Sasuke is grown now, and the gods no longer have a hold on him. His father’s words meaningless in the face of resentment for a system that has failed them all in the name of greater good.

But born from the ashes of all that he’s lost, Naruto emerges, with his promises of eternal devotion and peace. And Sasuke is a foolish foolish man who never learned his lessons. So he digs his fingers in deep, and claws at this man, small crescent moons marking his sun bloody.

He doesn’t understand this blinding need in him to touch, to _feel_. He lungs feeling tighter than a day spent breathing fire. Bending over him, Sasuke’s palms tighten their hold on Naruto’s waist as he inhales, trying to understand what the fuck is going on in the murky clouds of his mind. He can’t think. Not with Naruto so close and his _scent –_

Naruto smells like the countries Sasuke will burn in his name.

Sasuke pants before his lips crush Naruto’s hipbones. He wants to eat him raw, devour his soul and maybe, maybe then, he can finally understand what it is about this man that makes him lose his goddamn mind. 

“Sasuk- Ah” Naruto’s breath catches when Sasuke finally moves his lips to its target. There, strongest, the smell of fire. Sasuke is going insane and he clenches his eyes close while he feels every cell in his body ready to fight. His ears are ringing with white noise and the steady whoosh of his blood pumping. His adrenaline spiking so high, distantly, he thinks he might be having a manic episode. 

Sasuke kisses his way up Naruto’s dick and licks the leaking head. The bitter taste grounding him to the present. He can feel Naruto getting harder with every cursory swipe of his tongue. Right as he’s about to swallow him whole, Naruto’s legs buckle and he pushes Sasuke’s head away. “Sasuke slow down,” another shove, “I’m gonna come I’m gonna come.”

Sasuke shakes his hair out of his face and looks up, right into Naruto’s hooded gaze.

The Uchiha’s katon jutsus are supposed to produce the hottest flames on the continent, strong enough to burn villages and melt bones. But when Naruto is looking at him like this, Sasuke feels his gaze burning him from the very sinews of his muscles.

“Let me – ”, Naruto is cut off when Sasuke shoves his hand away, and reaches for the tub of oil on Naruto’s floor. He quickly snaps it open and coats his fingers. Naruto moves his limp hand onto Sasuke waist to steady him as he twists his arm around and pushes a finger in. He gasps at the foreign feeling and would’ve fallen over if Naruto wasn’t holding him. Balance isn’t a thing with them both missing a limb.

Naruto watches him carefully as Sasuke gives a few quick pumps before shoving a second finger in. Honestly, it fucking hurts. But Sasuke is a trained soldier who got an entire arm blown off in the middle of a battlefield. He can cope.

But the fucking _whimper_ that comes hurdling out of his mouth, gods that shit’s embarrassing. If he wasn’t as committed as he is to being as close to Naruto as he physically can, longing to melt into this man so he no longer has to exist in this world as a singular entity, he might’ve called it at this point and walked. Why is Naruto still staring at his face? In this moment, Sasuke misses his arm so acutely he wishes he could cover himself so he doesn’t have to deal. He shakes his hair forward instead, hoping it hides the heat he feels rushing to his head.

“No don’t hide, Sasuke ohmygod you are so fucking hot.” Of course the idiot is enjoying this.

Sasuke’s impatience gets the better of him and he pulls his fingers out one last time before straddling Naruto’s lap. He pushes Naruto back against the headboard and reaches for his dick. How in the fuck did he manage to make it fit? Too late now. He lines them up and slowly lowers his hips.

He feels his ass clench up and tries to relax and breathe through the burn. He can hear Naruto hiss while he tries to keep his own hips from snapping up into the tight heat. With Sasuke finding his balance by resting his hand on Naruto’s chest, Naruto reaches for the ink wrapping around Sasuke’s throat. His eyes focus on the patterns, undoubtedly trying to distract himself from the wet hole and the embarrassment of shooting way too early.

Finally, Sasuke sits fully. He feels the knot in back of his head unwind and hears Naruto groan his name while he pants harshly through the burning stretch. Fuck this shit seriously hurts.

After a minute of them breathing in sync, Sasuke tentatively raises his hips by an inch, before sitting back down again.

“Fuck. _Sasuke._ ” Naruto slides his palm to the back of his neck and tangles his fingers into the soft black locks.

“Dobe.” Sasuke grits his teeth. “Don’t just fucking sit there and look at me with your stupid face, do something.”

Naruto sniggers and starts thrusting his hips. He pulls harder on Sasuke’s hair, and his grin turns a little feral.

Sasuke feels a high pitch whine escape the back of his throat and he can feel Naruto thrust harder in response. He shifts, and suddenly Sasuke’s ears are ringing again and the corner of his vision whites out. Naruto urges him closer, until their lips meet. Between the shared breaths, soft pants of _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke_ a melody quenching a parched man’s thirst.

Naruto’s hand finds his, before bringing them to rest on his cheeks. Sasuke strokes his thumb gently across the crevasse of Naruto’s scars. The devotion he feels for him so profound, he can do nothing but bump his forehead against Naruto’s face while Naruto closes his eyes and kisses his palm.

“I’m here Sasuke.” He feels tears dripping onto Naruto’s cheeks. “I’m here.”

The Uchihas name their most powerful jutsus after the gods of calamity, foretelling the greatness of their sons, claiming it destiny. But perhaps Uchiha Sasuke was never destined for the kind of greatness his brother carried with stuttering heartbeats, counting down towards his final breath. 

The second son, the disappointment, living still in the shadow of his dead brother’s legacy.

Because the mountains couldn’t answer Sasuke’s questions and the oceans refuse to speak. In the icy plains, Sasuke once thought maybe he found what he’s been looking for. But here, with his being entwined so perfectly with the sun, he knows, with the kind of certainty he hasn’t possessed since he drove a sword through his brother’s gut, that this is where he was meant to be all along.

Sasuke swipes the tears under Naruto’s eyes away, and he wonders why Naruto is also crying. 

“ _Sasuke-_ ” And with one last punched out gasp, Naruto comes. Shallow thrusts carry him through the climax. He moves both their hands from his face and reaches for Sasuke dick, both their hands working until full body tremors course through him. Thick white ropes splash over their entwined fingers as he shudders and groans. 

“ _Fuck_.”

No. _This_ is deliverance.

Sasuke pushes his forehead back against Naruto’s and he closes his eyes, occasionally twitching while they both come down from the high.

Sasuke tries to get up, but Naruto holds onto him tightly. “W-wait. Just, one more minute.” Naruto is still buried deep in him.

Sasuke counts to ten, before he breaks out of his hold. “Fuck I feel disgusting.” Naruto’s come leaks down his thighs when he pushes his way up. He grimaces.

Naruto tries to stifle his giggles but fails. “Wow Sasuke-kun, way to make a guy feel special.”

Sasuke gives him the finger and walks to the bathroom. He grabs Naruto’s towel and gives his body a cursory wipe. He scowls at the fucking cum leaking out of his ass, but is too tired to deal with it right now. Sasuke throws the towel at Naruto’s face when he climbs back in bed. “Clean up idiot.”

Naruto tosses the towel carelessly on the floor after he’s done, and tackles Sasuke from behind. Sasuke’s too tired to complain when Naruto maneuvers their bodies into whatever position he wants. He ends up on his side with Naruto’s blond bangs tickling the back of his neck.

The moonlight bathing Sasuke’s skin makes him glow. Too fucking pale, Suigetsu always used to say.

With his arm wrapped around Sasuke’s torso, Naruto’s fingers brush the weapons seal permanently etched on his remaining arm. A warrior’s mark.

“You never told me about this.”

Because his body is a tool on his warpath to fratricide.

Naruto, inability to stay still, pulls his body out of their embrace as his eyes rove to the carnations blooming across the entirety of his right leg and the flames licking up towards the petals from the arc of his feet. He taps a gentle finger on Sasuke’s shin.

“Or this.”

Because Konoha might have slaughtered his mother, but it was the clan’s ambition that signed her death sentence.

He pulls Sasuke close again and lets his fingers climb back up towards the black ink wrapped around Sasuke’s neck. He traces the wispy strokes lining the scales on his throat, until he reaches the head resting on his left collarbone. Then he gently turns Sasuke’s head to the side and presses a kiss into the tail curling around the back of Sasuke’s right ear.

“Or this.”

Because he might’ve hated Orochimaru’s guts but the man gifted him his snakes, and he has never felt such kinship before he signed that contract. Cold blooded creatures who spend their whole lives searching for the warm sun. Solitary animals who desire nothing more than the brightest of flames.

“Tell me.”

But Sasuke doesn’t know how to even begin voicing these thoughts that have been haunting him since he collapsed in a puddle of his own mother’s blood. So instead, he says, “It doesn’t matter.”

Naruto knows when to leave a topic alone well enough. So he smiles into the back of Sasuke’s neck and asks, “Where are you going next?”

Sasuke doesn’t know. For all his wandering, he always ends up right back where he started. The answers he seek lying right here in the enigma holding him tight. He could spend a lifetime basking in Naruto’s warmth, and fuck the rest of the world, but across the village, Naruto has a title to inherit. 

“Far away from here.” Sasuke can feel Naruto deflate, can almost hear the unspoken, _far away from you._

The idiot always asks, as if it makes a difference where Sasuke goes, when he never plans on staying. As if one day, magically, the answer would be different, something he wants to hear.

“Okay,” comes the quiet acceptance.

So Sasuke spends the night, leeching warmth from a man that doesn’t belong to him. He basks in promises of eternity and steals a quiet moment of peace for himself. 

Tomorrow, he will leave. Until the next time he finds himself kneeling at his god’s alter in worship, and he will wonder, yet again, if this time he’ll have the balls to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pawn Shop Blues - LDR


End file.
